Doki Doki Night
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: My first-ever M-rated fic, and the first-ever Dogoon V fanfic!  AU Ep10.  He certainly hadn't planned to, but Shouta finally acknowledges that he's much more tolerant of Doji-chan than he lets on.  Shouta/Doji-chan, of course!
1. Reach Out To The Truth

**Doki Doki Night**

**In the midst of trying to combat the continuing bout of writer's block tied to my Shinkenger/Go-onger crossover, I sprouted another story idea which has become my first-ever M-rated fic. No, it's not a Shinkenger story; I just can't bring myself to put Chiaki/Kotoha or any other Super Sentai pairing in an M-rated context. For a series like **_**Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V (The Ancient Dogoo Girls)**_**, however, M-ratedness came much more easily****. For those of you not familiar with _Dogoon V_, it's a sequel to the fanservice-y toku comedy **_**Kodai Shoujo Dogu-chan (The Ancient Dogoo Girl)**_**. One thing _Dogoon V_ and _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_ do have in common is Shogo Suzuki as one of the cast members****. ****I believe this is the first-ever _Dogoon V_ fanfic, and, unless I just haven't met any others yet, I think I'm the only Shouta/Doji-chan shipper around!**

**Okay, I did sneak a subtle homage to Shinkenger into the story. Yes, it's Chiaki/Kotoha related. ^^;;;**

**Anyway, this is my extended AU take on a brief, but cute, scene in Episode 10 of **_**Dogoon V**_**, when Shogo's character, Shouta, is retiring for the night, and references events from Episodes 9 and 10. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here because I've only seen raw episodes (as of this writing, no one has yet released subs for **_**Dogoon V**_**), and my Japanese sucks, so my interpretation of any canon events mentioned may be a bit inaccurate.**

_**Kodai Shoujo Dogu-chan, Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V**_**, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. No infringement is intended or implied.**

**Chapter 1: Reach Out To The Truth**

Toweling off his hair after his shower, Shouta Tsukimiya climbed the stairs of his townhouse up to his room. The day had been as uneventful as it could have been with five apprentice _youkai_ hunters in clay bikinis going about their daily business of training, eating, and just wreaking general havoc, like when Doji-chan had accidentally tripped when bringing him a refill on his teacup and splashed hot green tea all over him. At least she hadn't surprised him by showing up unannounced on campus to deliver the _bento_ lunches full of strange pink goop that she would make for him, which suited him just fine. The Dogoon Five, as their _Sensei_, Dogu-chan, had dubbed them, were more than enough trouble at home.

Shouta flipped on the light. What he saw, or rather who he saw, caused him to sigh exasperatedly. "Eh?" Doji-chan was sitting up on his bed. Her head was bowed down and she was asleep. Shouta approached his bed. "Doji-chan," he called softly, tapping her shoulder gently. "Hey." Getting no response from Doji-chan, Shouta sighed. He began to move his clothes that were on the bed to the floor. He grabbed a pair of shorts, only to find that Doji-chan was holding them in her left fist. Even though he didn't want to disturb her, Shouta pulled lightly a couple of times before he yanked his shorts from Doji-chan's grip and dropped them on the floor. He carefully pulled his blanket up to her waist.

Suddenly, Doji-chan murmured sleepily, "_Shouta-san?_"

Shouta leaned in close to Doji-chan. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," Doji-chan mumbled.

Shouta had to smile. "Don't worry about it." He laid down on his back next to Doji-chan, facing away from her. He switched off his bedside lamp, draped his towel over his chest, and closed his eyes. A minute had not even passed when Shouta felt something knock against the side of his head. "Ouch," he hissed. He turned his head slightly to see that Doji-chan had fallen over and was now leaning on him. Shouta sighed. "Hey," he whispered, shaking her slightly. Doji-chan murmured in contentment; she was once again fast asleep. "Really?" he huffed.

Shouta's annoyance rapidly gave way to amusement at the absurdity of the situation, then concern for Doji-chan potentially waking up cramped and whiny in the morning if she didn't move from her current position. Shouta knew he should move her, but he was nervous about doing so. It wasn't that he had a problem with being in close quarters with Doji-chan in general, but that he was wary about actually touching her. Sure, he would poke her in the shoulder if he wanted to get her attention, but the current situation called for more than that, the thought of which petrified him.

A voice inside Shouta's head chided, _You're being ridiculous, man. What's your hang-up? You weren't complaining last week when you were holding her._

_Yeah, well, that was different, _he countered._ It was a life-or-death situation for all of them then._

_Maybe so, but she told you that it was risky for you to go out there, and you went anyway. Don't say it was because you wanted to thank her for that weird _bento_ she made for you; thank goodness that whatever that pink shit is in there isn't lethal. Anyway, you know exactly why you went after them… after her._

Shouta's thoughts drifted back to the week before, when Dogu-chan and the Dogoon Five faced off against the Shakos Three Squad. The trio of interstellar _youkai_ hunters had held a particularly nasty grudge against Dogu-chan, and they had managed to ambush Shouta at the university and forcibly bond him to them in order to lure her out and settle their score with her. As the rest of the Dogoon Five accompanied Dogu-chan to the battlefield, Doji-chan told Shouta to stay home because his vulnerability to the Shakos Three Squad's manipulation could potentially work against Dogu-chan and the Dogoon Five. Before she turned to leave, however, Doji-chan suddenly looked pained and grabbed at her heart, like she was having chest pains. Even though she tried to assure Shouta that she was fine, he was still concerned for her. That concern, plus the all-too-painful reminder that he would be bound to the Shakos Three Squad until they were destroyed, eventually agitated him to the point of rushing from the house, in spite of Doji-chan's instructions.

By the time he arrived at the battlefield, the leader of the Shakos Three had unleashed her Doki Doki Wave on Dogu-chan, intending to absorb her. Doro-chan, Doka-chan, Dore-chan, Dori-chan, and Doji-chan had formed a chain to hold onto Dogu-chan, with Doji-chan holding onto Dori-chan's hand with one hand and a large rock formation with the other. As valiantly as everyone stood to anchor Dogu-chan in the tug-of-war, Doji-chan's grip on the rock had started to fail, and as just as her fingers slipped from the rock, Shouta had leapt into the fray; taking hold of the rock with his right hand, he grabbed Doji-chan around her waist with his left hand, and pulled her back against him. Right away, he noticed the softness of Doji-chan's skin, and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a little when she graced him with an overjoyed smile once she realized that he had come to the team's rescue. Even though the situation remained tense until the unexpected emergence of Doji-chan's Doki Doki Beam, the incubation of which was the cause of her earlier distress, Shouta couldn't shake the notion that he didn't mind, and perhaps even enjoyed, holding her.

_Face it__; you went charging recklessly out there because you were worried about Doji-chan. As much as you hate to admit it, you care for that girl. Maybe you care for her more deeply than you know._

Shouta smirked. _Me, care for Doji-chan? Yeah, right._ _Sure, I tolerate her, and I guess I don't mind her being around, really, but do I really care for her… like that? No way…_ Shouta rolled his eyes sideways towards Doji-chan and had to smile. Although she was ditzy and often annoying as hell, Doji-chan was also innocent, fiercely devoted to him, and incredibly cute. Even though he wondered if her devotion was genuine or merely a function of their inadvertent bond, a small part of him was thankful that she and the other girls were around to make his life more interesting, as it were. _And I thought this sort of thing only happened in manga or anime…_

Shouta's temple began to ache from the pressure of Doji-chan's head on his, so he took a deep breath and slowly inched himself upwards and sideways to push her upright. _That wasn't so bad._ He was about to lie back down when Doji-chan began to tip over again. _Damn it!_ Shouta put his hands out and stopped Doji-chan from falling over. He sighed ruefully. Swallowing hard, Shouta wormed his left hand under the blanket and behind her knees and placed his right hand between her shoulder blades. Goosebumps swept over him when his palm met her back, and his heartbeat began to accelerate, but he slowly inched her body down the length of the bed until he was able to lay her flat on her back.

Before he could do anything else, however, Doji-chan's body rolled slowly towards Shouta, her limbs stretching out briefly like those of a lazy cat. Shouta froze, his hands still under Doji-chan. He winced as he slowly withdrew his left hand from under her knees. His fingers crept to the blanket and gently drew it over her, up to her shoulder. Now was the tricky part; extricating his right hand. As Shouta slowly slid his right hand out from under Doji-chan's back, he shivered slightly; her back was just as velvety as her belly. _Oh, man, her skin… it feels so nice… wait, what the hell's come over me? Doji-chan…_

Just then, Doji-chan stirred in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Shouta hovering over her. "_Shouta-san?_" she mumbled drowsily.

Shouta felt his blood turn to ice. "Doji-chan!" he whispered hoarsely. "I… this… th-this isn't what you think it is! I-I'm sorry!" Realizing that his hand was still underneath her body, Shouta yanked it out from under her so quickly that he fell backwards off his bed and landed on the pile of clothes he had dropped on the floor. "Ow!"

"_Shouta-san!_" Suddenly wide awake, Doji-chan threw the blanket off herself, hopped off the bed, and knelt next to Shouta, who had propped himself up on his elbows. "_Shouta-san_, are you all right?"

Shouta grimaced as he sat up slowly, grabbing his back. "I'm fine." Suddenly feeling guilty, he began, "Doji-chan, I– "

"_Shouta-san_." Doji-chan was now on all fours, trying to peer around to Shouta's back. "Is your bottom okay? If it hurts, let me see." She started to crawl behind him to get a better look, but he leaned back to stop her.

"Doji-chan, I'm okay, really." Shouta turned onto his right side and grabbed Doji-chan's right arm with his left hand, causing her to wobble and fall on top of him, rolling him back onto his elbows. Shouta grunted lightly as Doji-chan landed on her forearms on his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said, sitting up against his bed and putting one arm around her to bring her up with him. Shouta's heart boomed in his ears and his breathing quickened as he realized that mere millimeters separated his face from hers. _Holy shit_, he thought. _What's going on here? _He looked into Doji-chan's eyes, and wasn't sure what he saw. Was it confusion? Fear? Longing? Whatever it was, it seemed to draw the two of them together like magnets; the next thing Shouta felt was his lips connecting with Doji-chan's in the lightest of lingering kisses. His inhibitions and fear rapidly melted away as he tightened his arm around her body and kissed her again and again, each kiss longer and more impassioned than the one before it, and all of them betraying the desire for her unto which he was finally allowing himself to surrender. _Doji-chan…_

_Oh! _Shouta-san_…_ Doji-chan's eyes were closed in rapture as Shouta's lips caressed hers. Even though her bond with him had started out completely by accident, her attachment to him had quickly evolved from obligatory to voluntary; in fact, she had taken quite a shine to him and hoped that he would someday feel remotely the same way about her. _Can it be? Has_ Shouta-san _grown fond of me?_ Her arms folded themselves behind his neck, and she giggled as she allowed him to pull her legs out from under her and wrap them around his lower body. Even through the thickness of her clay bikini, she could feel the warmth emanating from within his sweatpants. As Shouta kissed his way down to her neck, her fingers moved to his hair, raking lightly through the auburn locks. Doji-chan felt delicious flutters surge through her each time his lips nipped and brushed over her neck and she sighed raggedly, whispering his name several times over in between sighs.

Bracing his back against his bed, Shouta took hold of Doji-chan's thighs and pushed himself up to a standing position, keeping her limbs wrapped around him. "Doji-chan," he whispered.

"_Shouta-san?_"

Shouta turned himself so that he faced his bed. He lifted one knee up onto the mattress and lowered Doji-chan and himself onto it as carefully as he could. He looked down at her from overhead; her pigtails were splayed off to either side of her head, and the expression on her face was that of innocent love with an undercurrent of lustful yearning. Shouta ran trembling fingertips along the upper edge of Doji-chan's bikini top. _Damn. I never thought that her skin could be any softer than what I've already felt, but… holy shit._ "Doji-chan, I want to see you," he breathed. "I want to see all of you."

**Once again, I exercise my right to end my chapter wherever I want… and yeah, I know I'm beyond EVIL! The next chapter will come very soon; I can only tease something like this for so long before… ^_~**


	2. My Darling Dojichan

**Doki Doki Night**

**So hopefully, the last chapter got y'all all hot and bothered. The M-rated wild blue yonder is in sight! If scenes depicting lovemaking are not your thing, I've allowed for a bit of a detour around the action. Step carefully.**

**Any use of magic/supernatural powers in this chapter is purely speculative. I figured that if Doji-chan used some kind of magic or whatever to suit up for battle…**

**_Kodai Shoujo Dogu-chan, Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V_****, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. No infringement is intended or implied.**

**Chapter 2: My Darling Doji-chan**

"Doji-chan." Shouta's voice was raspy with lust. He tried to tuck his finger under the shoulder strap of Doji-chan's bikini top, but the clay impeded his progress. A thought then struck him. "You _do_ have, um, you know, under that?" he asked.

Doji-chan raised her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Shouta felt quite embarrassed. "I mean, your Doki Doki stuff and all those 3-D messages from Dad come from that… I just wonder where your… your…"

"Oh! You mean my breasts!" Doji-chan's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Right. So they _are_ under there?"

Doji-chan nodded. "I'll show you."

Shouta rolled off Doji-chan and lay on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. _I've wondered how she takes that thing off_, he thought.

*****THIS IS WHERE THE WILD BLUE YONDER BEGINS; HERE IS YOUR OFF-RAMP IF YOU'RE NOT INTO NAUGHTY BITS!*****

Doji-chan sat up, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. Suddenly, the air around her body began to glimmer, causing Shouta to recoil in surprise and retreat to the far side of the bed, backed up against the wall. The glow that surrounded Doji-chan's body grew steadily brighter until it turned blinding white for a split second before fading completely. Once the last glimmer of light had petered out, Doji-chan looked coyly at Shouta. Her clay attire had disappeared, leaving her completely naked, save for her necklace and bracelets.

Shouta gulped as he took in the sight of Doji-chan's nude body. Her breasts were full and perky all at once, with nipples a slightly darker hue of pink than her lips. Her lower body bore just a small thatch of dusky hair right above her privates. Moving as if he were in a trance, Shouta scooted back to Doji-chan. "My God," he gasped. "They're… they're beautiful. You're beautiful." He grabbed the bottom hem of his T-shirt, pulled the garment up and over his head, and flung it to the floor. His sweatpants followed his T-shirt to the floor, leaving him in just his boxer shorts. Aspirating long deep breaths, he extended an unsteady hand towards Doji-chan's right breast. He cupped the pillowy mound gently, running his palm slowly underneath the bottom half of it and back up over her rosy nipple, which sprang to attention at his touch, firming into a wrinkled and sensitive nub. Doji-chan drew her breath in sharply as she watched him, her face curious and rapturous all at once. Shouta moved his hand to her left breast to give it the same attention he had given its mate before he moved his hands to her arms. He carefully tipped her body backwards, climbing on top of her as he laid her down. Shouta kissed her, his tongue hesitantly inviting hers to dance. Doji-chan's arms clamped his naked torso to hers as her tongue met his in a sensual rhumba. Her lips were lightly sweet and even though Shouta luxuriated in their taste, he tore himself away from them to nibble briefly on her creamy throat before he pushed himself down to eye level with her breasts. His lips clamped lightly onto her right nipple, causing her to cry out in ecstasy and arch her back. He alternately sucked and licked at the tender point as his hand gently caressed her left breast.

"Ahh…_ Sh-shouta-san…_" Doji-chan grabbed two handfuls of Shouta's hair, holding his head to her as he continued to pleasure her breasts. Something in the space between her legs tingled; it was a sensation completely foreign to her, but it also felt completely right. Another sensation was building within her; this one was a most exquisite heat that made her feel like her insides were turning to liquid. Shouta switched his oral attention to Doji-chan's left breast, suckling it as fervently as he did its mate, which he now kneaded gently. After a while, Shouta slid further down her body, laying a path of languid kisses down from her bosom. He stopped to lavish special attention on her stomach, the very part of her that had unexpectedly ignited his passion, before coming face to face with the base of her womanhood. Doji-chan gasped as she felt him gently run a finger up and down her now very wet folds. When Shouta lowered his head and extended his tongue to taste her, Doji-chan practically shrieked his name. Her hips bucked up slightly to push herself up to his mouth. Shouta's attention to Doji-chan's vulva, from his tongue flitting between them to his soft kisses on the highly sensitive spot just above them, caused the tingles from down below to spread like wildfire all over her body.

Shouta felt an intense exhilaration from the sounds of Doji-chan's high-pitched moans, as well as from the sweetness from within her. His lips and tongue stroked gently over and inside of her warmth, drinking the nectar within. He rolled his eyes up to see her crumpling a handful of blanket in her left hand and her head pitch to the side, her face scrunched in bliss. Knowing that he was the cause of her rapture only heightened the intoxication that he felt and caused his already quite aroused manhood to grow even larger and strain harder against the material of his boxers.

When Shouta rose to his knees to divest himself of his underwear, Doji-chan mewled in protest, "No, _Shouta-san_, don't stop! It felt good! Why did you stop?"

Shouta lowered himself on top of Doji-chan, carefully adjusting himself so that his excited member nestled in the valley where her thigh met her groin. He softly took her face in both hands. _Doji-chan… sweet, beautiful Doji-chan…_ "Because I want more… I want you… please…" he panted. When Doji-chan, herself panting, nodded, Shouta lifted himself up and positioned himself to enter her. "If I hurt you, let me know, okay, and I'll stop." Slowly, he pushed into her torrid depths, feeling her grip him tightly. Shouta couldn't help but hiss in ecstasy; the sensation of being inside her was beyond any pleasure he had experienced before and more wonderful than he imagined it would be. Upon seeing Doji-chan wincing, however, he paused. "Doji-chan, am I hurting you?"

Doji-chan looked into Shouta's eyes, her expression seemingly pained and ecstatic at the same time. "_Shouta-san_… it feels good…" she moaned. Shouta took that as his cue to continue, and slowly, he began to push in and pull out of her, watching her carefully, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. He dropped to his elbows and feverishly sought her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as he continued thrusting.

Doji-chan crossed her ankles behind the small of Shouta's back and wrapped her arms behind him, responding in kind to his hungry kisses. The titillating sensation from before, from between her legs, had returned in full force, thanks to Shouta's now-vigorous movements, and was again radiating into every cell of her being. _Oh,_ Shouta-san… _I'm so happy… so happy…_ Doji-chan tilted her head back; yet another wonderful feeling was building from within her. This one was a strange, yet delicious, tension that was escalating into something potentially explosive. She crushed him more firmly to herself as she thrust her chest skyward. Her throaty moans swelled in volume.

Shouta pushed even harder and faster; strands of his hair stuck to his sweat-slicked forehead. Doji-chan was already gripping him tightly, but it seemed that she was clenched around him even more so now. He was coming closer to his climax, and, from the sound of things, so was she.

Doji-chan's frenzied squeals erupted into an impassioned scream as the tension deep inside her burst forth, surging over and carrying her on a torrent of ecstasy. The first pulse of Doji-chan's orgasm pushed Shouta over the edge, and he barely had enough time to pull himself out of her and take hold of his shaft when his own release came. Shouta tossed his head back and grunted lustily as he rode out the spasms of his climax. When the final throb of his orgasm faded away, he dropped his head, breathing hard. Finding his towel bunched in the corner, he quickly wiped himself off, gently cleaned the vestiges of his seed from Doji-chan's tummy, then tossed the towel onto the floor.

*****WILD BLUE YONDER IN THE REAR VIEW MIRROR; ON-RAMP TO THE NOT-SO-NAUGHTY BITS HERE*****

Shouta retrieved his boxer shorts from the floor and pulled them on. He laid himself down next to the still-panting Doji-chan. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her softly. "Are you all right?"

Doji-chan turned to face Shouta. "I'm fine. That felt… wonderful." In the dim light of the room, her eyes sparkled like jewels. She ran her fingers gently down his jawline to his chest. Tracing spirals on his chest, she murmured, "_Shouta-san?_"

"Hmm?"

Doji-chan peered nervously into Shouta's eyes. "_Shouta-san_, I… I… I love you…"

Shouta's heartbeat accelerated, but it felt different from before, when he surrendered to his desire for Doji-chan. It wasn't driven by lust, but something deeper, and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. _I do! I do care for her like that… no… it's more…_ Shouta gently circled his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Doji-chan, I… I love you, too."

Doji-chan's eyes shone as she smiled at Shouta. She hugged him tightly, sighing contentedly. "_Shouta-san_…" she whispered.

Shouta kissed the top of Doji-chan's head as she snuggled into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Without letting go of her, he strained to reach his blanket, managing to pinch it between two fingers. Shouta pulled the blanket up and spread it over his and Doji-chan's bodies. "Good night, Doji-chan," he said to her softly. _Good night, sweet Doji-chan… my darling Doji-chan. _Thoroughly spent from making love to the beautiful young woman now asleep in his arms, Shouta closed his eyes and soon joined her in dreamland.

**Whew! Please excuse me as I go take a cold shower. ^^;;;;**

**Surprised a lot of y'all, didn't I? I've actually had this scenario just screaming to be written, but I couldn't find the right pairing to cast in it until very recently.**

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!**


End file.
